


Contrition

by outoftheashes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Dom Meg, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Priest Kink, Rough Sex, Sub Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 15:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8107090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outoftheashes/pseuds/outoftheashes
Summary: Meg sticks out her tongue, eyes dark and when Castiel places the bread in her mouth she closes her lips around his fingers and his breath hitches. “The Body of Christ,” he almost groans, snatching his hand free.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts), [bloodandcream](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/gifts).



> Written for SPN Kink Bingo and my buddy Rose. Happy late birthday, friend! <3  
> Square Filled: Megstiel 
> 
> I'm also on tumblr! URL is samanddeaninpanties.

St. Charles Church is the biggest eyesore Meg has seen in quite some time. The outside is covered in unattractive bricks, one side reeks of piss and there’s mysterious stains on the walls she doesn’t have time to identify - she’s on a time sensitive mission.

Castiel teleports them inside the poor excuse for a catholic church and it doesn’t look any better. Too-white walls with no personality, uncomfortable pews that should have been replaced ten or more years ago. It’s pathetic, really.

She doesn’t waste time and drags Castiel over to the altar and puts the unleavened bread and wine on top of it, giving the angel an expectant look. He hesitates and she thinks it might be real -- letting a demon partake in the Eucharist can’t be an easy thing for _any_ angel to stomach.

Meg sticks out her tongue, eyes dark and when Castiel places the bread in her mouth she closes her lips around his fingers and his breath hitches.

“The Body of Christ,” he almost groans, snatching his hand free.

“Amen,” Meg purrs.

Castiel shudders, swallowing thickly before grabbing the wine and hesitantly brings it up to her lips.

“The Blood of Christ.”

“Amen.”

“You can go now, miss.”

“I’d rather you fuck me right here on the altar, Father.”

Castiel feigns shock and disgust.

“That is entirely inappropriate.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at me,” Meg says, more than a little smug.  

“You have seen nothing. The only thing I feel for you is concern, dear child. You’re confused.”

Castiel’s wearing a fucking cassock and clerical collar. The sight alone has her cunt aching. This is all a part of their game and she’s eager to get to the good part.

She doesn’t see how this can end in a happily ever after for the two of them, but in the meantime, she’s gonna enjoy every twisted minute of her time with him. Even demons need a good memory to hold onto.

Castiel is hers.

“Liar. You’re a very bad boy, Father.” She pauses, smirking as she eyes him up and down. “Luckily for you, I happen to love bad boys. Especially ones that trick you into thinking they’re good.”

She can’t help but wonder if Castiel still has reservations about her, about _them._ He’s far from an idiot and she’s a goddamn demon - you don’t sleep with a devil and come out of the other side unscathed.

The younger Winchester that Castiel watches over is proof of that. Not that she cares.

“Come on, Father. Fuck me. Know you want to.”

The Angel of the Lord is eye-fucking Meg. There’s no other word for the look he’s giving her. He fucking loves it when she dresses up for him, so of course, she tortures him with little outfits whenever they’ve got time for it.

Right now she’s wearing a black corset and a slutty school girl plaid skirt that barely covers her ass. She stole them from a secondhand clothing store earlier today. Doesn’t remember the name of the place.

What’s so incredibly hot is everyone assumes that just because Castiel is an angel he’s innocent, like a child.

Meg knows better, she knows his secret. He’s a dirty little fuck when push comes to shove.

“Please. You need to leave. You need to forget this… obsession you have with me,” he says, his eyes telling her to take control.

“I don’t think so, Father,” Meg growls, getting right into his space and presses her breasts against his chest.

“It’s not right,” he says, trying to back away, but she grabs onto him and holds him in place.

“Don’t have any panties on,” she informs him and Castiel makes a noise like he’s been punched in the gut or stabbed, like he’s dying.

She’s fucking with him _hard_ and not at all sorry.

“M-meg, I _can’t -_ I mean. I _won’t._ Go away, leave this place or I’ll be forced to get rough with you.” He’s trying to sound firm, she’ll give him that, but his voice is wavering too much to be believable.

She doesn’t mind.

“Promise?”

“ _M-Meg_ \--”

“Don’t you want a taste of me, Father?”

Castiel’s legs are trembling. He’s panting and, fuck yeah, Meg could get used to this.

“I’m celibate,” he whispers. “I’ve given myself to the Lord. I _can’t_ fornicate with you. It’s a mortal sin.”

Meg’s so turned on she can barely think straight. Castiel doesn’t look much better.

“You aren’t trying very hard to get away,” Meg points out with a smirk. “Walk away from me and I’ll stop, I’ll leave you alone. Cross my heart, hope to die.”

“I-I…”

Castiel trembles, staying right where he is. Apparently, he’s not strong enough to take this one step further and _really_ play hard to get. Oh well. There’s always next time.

“I’m sure God will forgive you if you’re very, very sorry,” she purrs in his ear then shoves him to his knees. Having an angel of the fucking Lord willingly _kneel_ before her is not something she’d been prepared to like so much.

“Push my skirt up and see what you’ve been missing, Father.”

Castiel obeys, breath coming faster once her pussy is on display. She’s telling the truth -- she’s not wearing any panties and from the look on the angel’s face this was the right decision. He does his best to look unsure. Hesitant.

He fails. She’s not gonna admit it, but it’s adorable as fuck.

“Come on. Who knows when you’ll have the chance again, hmm?”

“You’re the serpent from the Garden of Eden,” he rasps before licking into her and making her scream.

She’s making a mess on his face, that’s how wet she is. And less than a minute later she’s coming hard enough she almost falls over.

She’s trained him well.

Castiel surges to his feet, eyes almost wild and picks her up in one smooth motion, placing her on top of the altar, making the bottle of wine topple over and spill everywhere. She can feel it seeping into her clothes, but she doesn’t give a damn.

“Hurry up and fuck me, Father. Before we get caught.”

Castiel _slams_ into her with a strung out moan, gripping her so tight she can feel his blunt nails digging into the soft flesh of her thighs. It isn’t how this scene is supposed to go, he was supposed to stay unsure and almost scared, but Meg is definitely not gonna complain about _this_. He’s fucking her rough and brutal, completely undone, his thick fucking cock hitting all those sensitive bits deep inside her. The angel has unleashed the side of himself he hates to admit is there.

The part that only Meg sees and manages to coax out of him every once in awhile.

Her hand shoots out to squeeze his throat and he chokes. It’s all pretend, she knows she’s not _really_ hurting him, but it’s hot anyway.

“Please,” he gasps, thrusts still quick and dirty. “Don’t speak a word of this to anyone.”

“Oh, I won’t.” She increases the pressure on his throat and feels his cock jerk inside of her. Castiel is a kinky little shit and she loves to indulge him.

He clumsily reaches a hand down between them to rub her clit and Meg keens. This body is sensitive, almost too sensitive. Coming twice in a row with such a small breather in between is difficult to handle, but again she’s totally not complaining.

Fuck does she love this. Castiel is a badass motherfucker. He’s so in control and dominant outside of the bedroom. He could kill her at any moment if he really wanted to and yet _she_ is the one who gets to see his complete and total submission. _She_ is the one who puts him in his place.

She’ll never grow tired of it.

“ _Please_. Please Meg --”

They’ve been at this long enough she knows exactly what he’s begging for.

“Good boy, you’re so good for asking. Yes. Come on. Fill me up, Castiel,” she says, knowing the use of his real name, his full name, will take him there, push him right over the edge.

Castiel comes, burying his face in Meg’s neck. He’s not loud, but it’s still hot as fuck. Although, to be honest, everything he does is hot as fuck.

“Do you need to visit the confessional, Clarence?”

The angel is still inside her, slowly softening and she’s not looking forward to the moment when the connection breaks.

“No,” he says. The submission is gone. He’s not fucking around and it’s making Meg’s stomach do cartwheels. “Praying and speaking of sins I’ve committed without contrition is useless.”

“Shit. Guess you get to join me in hell then, huh?”


End file.
